The Black Twins: Hogwarts Here We Come!
by Nimrodel626
Summary: John and Katy Beth Matthews are normal kids in a normal family. This all changes one night when they are transported to the Hogwarts Hospital wing, and told that they are Leo and Lyra Black, the children of Sirius Black. This follows their first year at Hogwarts. First in The Black Twins series. Reposted from my old account.


_**Important Note: If this seems familiar, you're right, I have reposted it from my old account, and deleted the original. **__**Don't raise the alarm bells! :D**_

* * *

Chapter One

It was midnight. In one room, a boy slept at the top of the bunk bed, his little brother underneath. In the next room, his sister slept soundly in her bed, cuddled up with a stuffed dog known as White Puppy. He used to be soft, with lush hair, but most of it had fallen out in his thirteen year life span. Neither child noticed as they were enveloped in a warm, golden light. When the light vanished, they went with it, the rooms were rearranged, and all memory of John and Katy Beth Matthews was wiped from the minds of the world.

* * *

Madam Poppy Pomfrey sighed as she passed by Diggory's bed. Those Slytherins just wouldn't leave the first year Hufflepuffs alone. She had been one herself, in her day, and understood what it felt like. She sighed again, then stopped short. Those two beds at the end of the hall had most certainly been empty when she last checked. Gripping her wand, she crept closer to look at the two children. She gaped. The boy was the spitting image of a short-haired, elven year old Sirius Black, the mass murderer! Looking at the girl lying beside him, she saw a miniature Bellatrix LeStrange with strait hair and a smaller nose. Only this Bellatrix was doing something that the Bellatrix Madam Pomfrey knew would never be caught dead doing. She was cuddling a stuffed dog. Casting a shield charm over the beds, so that they couldn't move, she dashed to the fire place to floo-call Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat at his desk going over the latest reports from the Wizengamot. He reached over for the next sheet of parchment, and picked up a letter, written on Muggle writing paper.

'That wasn't there before,' he thought to himself, as he checked it for malicious spells. It was clear, so he opened it.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore_, it said.  
_If you are reading this, then I would assume that I have been killed, or I am incapacitated and out of contact with you. Very soon after I left Hogwarts, I had a quiet wedding with Marlene McKinnon. Only James, Lily, Remus, Alice, and Peter knew about it. Shortly after, she gave birth to two beautiful children, Leo Elvendork Black, and Lyra Elvendork Black. (Don't ask how I got their middle names. Suffice it to say that I lost a bet with James.) They were born on June 22, 1978. As you know, Marlene was killed five days later. I arrived too late to save her, but soon enough to save the twins. It was then that I realized that it was too dangerous for them here, so I did some research, with Moony helping me, to send them to an alternate universe, one without magic. There they would grow up in a loving family, safe from Moldy Shorts. The family's memories will be erased when Leo and Lyra return. I arranged it so that they would return when they were ten, so as to have a year to adjust to the wizarding world before attending Hogwarts. I was aware that I may not be around by then, so I put charms on this letter so that when they arrived here, it would automaticly send to you. They have a trust fund set up at Gringotts, and Leo will inherit the Black vault when he comes of age. Please find them a place to stay.  
Yours sincerely,  
Sirius Black_

Sirius Black! He checked once again for any sort of spell. Nothing. He was getting up to make a floo-call to Mad-eye, to get his opinion on this, when his fire place chimed, and Poppy's voice came through it, calling his name.

"Albus! Hospital wing, quickly!" His floo-call to Alistair could wait.

"Coming, Poppy," he said, as he walked briskly to the fire. Stepping through the flames, he found a frantic nurse.

"Oh Albus, Black and LeStrange! On the other side of the wing!"

Dumbledore ran across the room at a surprising pace, for someone of his years. When he reach the children, he immediately dove into the closest one, the girl's, mind. Images flashed in front of his eyes. First, he saw a teddy bear struggling to make a lot of pancakes, to give them to the rainbow. Assuming it was a dream (which it was), he pushed past it. Next he saw the girl playing on the floor with two identical babies, only her hair was brown, her nose was bigger, and her eyes were blue. They started coming quicker, the girl and a boy against another boy, sword fighting, a childhood crush, pushing a toddler on a swing, taking a bath with a blond boy two years younger, running through the woods with the same boy, both of them seven years older, the normal life of a Muggle family. There wasn't a sign of an Occlumency barrier. The mind was all jumbled and chaotic.

Pulling out of who he figured was Lyra's mind, he dove into the boy's, probably Leo. Pushing past the meaningless dream on the forefront of the boy's mind, something about a wolfship named Heron, he came to the important memories. Normal boy things, but no brooms. Stuff like wrestling, getting dirty, sword fighting. It was past these, though, that Dumbledore found what he was looking for, what he did not find in Lyra. Confirmation that these were indeed the children of Sirius Black.

_(Memory flashback)_

"_Shh, little one, Daddy will see you soon. You'll be alright, little Leo, take good care of your sister, don't forget Daddy and Mummy," a young Sirius Black cooed over a small bundle. He was interrupted by Remus Lupin, who was holding a softly snoring bundle wrapped in a pink blanket._

"_It's time, Padfoot."_

"_Alright, Moony," Black replied in a choked voice, as little Leo waved his hand vaguely in the air._

_He laid the baby down in a circle made of runes, with runes all around. Remus laid the other child down next to her twin. Drawing their wands, the two men chanted the incantation together. _

"_Fortem dimittet eos!"_

_The babies were enveloped in a warm golden light, and the memory ended._

_(Memory flashback ends)_

Dumbledore pulled out of the memory with a gasp.

"Albus?" Poppy asked fearfully.

"They are not the prisoners. They are the children of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon."

"Are you sure that it is not a trick? They didn't marry."

"I am sure, Poppy," Dumbledore replied, while raising the shield. "That is some really excellent wand work."

"Never mind my wand work. What are their names, how did they get into the hospital wing, why not St. Mungo's?"

"They came here, because that is how the spells on them worked. They were raised as Muggles, so there is nothing to fear. The girl is Lyra Elvendork Black, and her brother is Leo Elvendork Black."

Poppy stared at Dumbledore.

"Elvendork?" she asked incredulously. Silently, Dumbledore handed her Sirius's letter.

* * *

John Matthews smiled to himself as he flew over the waters in the _Heron._ Hal was standing beside him, while Edvin was in the bows knitting. It was a good dream, until water splashed over the side, and he woke up. The catch was, he was probably still dreaming. Dumbledore was looking down at him. Yep, definitely still dreaming.

* * *

Katy Beth Matthews urge the teddy bear to greater efforts.

"Hurry, you must hurry, the rainbow will be here soon!" Katy Beth didn't exactly know _why_ she was making a teddy bear make pancakes, but she was. Well, she was until the rain started. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then rubbed them again. The Hogwarts hospital wing, complete with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Still dreaming.

* * *

John sat up slowly, then looked around. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Bellatrix LeStrange. What a combination. Katy Beth was the one for weird dreams, not him. He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard a voice to his right, where Bellatrix was.

"Cool dream." Katy Beth?

"Katy Beth? Is that you?"

"John? You look like Sirius from Snape's memories in Deathly Hallows Part Two."

"You look like Bellatrix LeStrange, but with strait hair."

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

"As entertaining as this conversation is," Dumbledore broke in, "I must ask you how you know of Black and LeStrange, as you grew up as Muggles." He was puzzled. Leo might _possibly_ remember when he was sent to the AU, but he couldn't know who LeStrange was, what the Deathly Hallows were, and he wouldn't call Black Sirius and Snape Snape. Not if he was Black's son. And that didn't explain how Lyra knew of them.

"You want to take that one, Katy Beth?"

"Sure. Alright, Professor. Just give me a second to make sure that I am not dreaming." She pintched herself. "I'm still pretty sure I'm dreaming, but here goes. Where we're from, there is a series of seven books, with several companion books. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. They tell about the school years of a boy named Harry Potter, who went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here." she paused. "What year is it, Professor Dumbledore?"

"1989"

"Oh Merlin, we time traveled." Leo muttered.

"Right, so we're from 2014, and Harry's staring in three years. Right now he should be at the Dursley's, am I correct?"

"Umm, Katy Beth, I don't think that we should know that piece of information, judging by the way Dumbledore's face lost it's composure for a second there."

"Well you asked me to explain," Lyra retorted. "Anyway, we were already mentioning the Order, Snape's memories, and lots of other things we shouldn't know. Not to mention that we shouldn't even be here, Hogwarts isn't real!"

"And you don't look like a thirteen year old Bellatrix LeStrange!"

"Eleven, Mr. Black. You and your sister are eleven." Dumbledore interrupted.

Lyra protested that. "But sir, I'm thirteen. I have been since last September."

"Wait," Leo said, ignoring his sister, "did you just call me Mr. Black? I'm a Matthews. We both are."

"Ah," Dumbledore replied. "You were born a Black. Allow me to explain. When you were a month old, you were sent to a world without magic by your father, to protect you from the war. Do you know about the war?"

The siblings nodded.

"Good, then I won't have to explain it. Your mother was killed five days after you were born, along with her parents. Your father arrived in time to save you two, but not her. With the help of one of his close friends, he sent you to the world that you grew up in, though it seems as though our world was linked to this one through the books that you mentioned." he paused, as if to wait for questions. He was not disappointed.

It was Leo who asked, and when he did, they came poring out. "Did our father name us John Christopher and Kathryn Elizabeth Black? Or are our names something different? What about Mommy, Daddy, Duncan, Jacob, and Esau? They will worry about us."

"One at a time, please. Your father named you Leo Elvendork and Lyra Elvendork Black. You do-" He was interrupted by Lyra cackling madly.

"Elvendork! It's unisex!" At that, Leo dissolved into a fit of giggles. Amid the storm of laughter, Dumbledore could only discern bits and pieces of words. He heard 'fisher' 'motorcycle' and 'pistol wands', non of which made sense.

"Alright, that's enough," Madam Pomfrey finally spoke up. They had all forgotten that she was there. "It's clear that these two are in shock. They can learn about their parents, their ages, and everything else tomorrow. For now, bed." She hustled away, then returned with two different potions, which she proceeded to practically shove down Leo and Lyra's throats. "This will help with any side affects of dimension travel, and this is dreamless sleep. Drink them both now." Almost immediately after they drank the concoctions, they were asleep. Madam Pomfrey tucked them in tenderly, sticking White Puppy under Lyra's arm.

"Poor dears, ripped from everything that they know, and given awful middle names, not to mention that they're father's a mass murderer, though they seem to be the farthest thing from it. They'll wake by tomorrow morning. But," Here she turned her glare full force on Dumbledore, "if you even think about coming in here before noon..." she trailed off, leaving the threat unsaid, but still there.

"Very well, Poppy. I shall go call on Andromeda Tonks. She is their closest kin that I would consider sending them to, and should be able to give them a home."

With that, Dumbledore swept out of the hospital wing.

* * *

**Here it is, the one that has been holding me back in ****Alone, Yet Not Alone. ****I know the Sirius-Black's-daughter-is-named-Lyra plot line is ****_very_**** over used, but I have yet to see a Leo and Lyra Black twins. I only went with the name Lyra for the girl because I couldn't find a star that started with the letter 'O' that could be used as a girl's name. Otherwise it would have been an 'Orion and someone else Black' I am going to try to go heavy on Leo's point of view, and have him talk more, unless you want more of Lyra. They are going to talk like the Weasley twins quite a bit, though. **

**I hope that you all get the 'Elvendork' joke, I couldn't resist throwing it in.**

**I am aware that this plot may seem familiar, it should be. I originally got this idea from another story, where Lyra Black is sent to our world to keep her safe from the war, but I can't find it again, or else I would ask permission before using that plot line. This will be entirely my own story after this first chapter, as the original writer hasn't gotten beyond this point. **

**I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Please follow, favorite, and review. **

**~Ginny**

* * *

_**So this was originally posted on my old account, Proud To Be A Gryffindor. I am not copying, it was me, and I have removed it. I have made a few edits, mostly spelling mistakes I missed the first time, but this is the first chapter of the old story. I will update every Wednesday for the next ten weeks, and hopefully by then I will have added to the original ten chapters. I will post the Alone Yet Not Alone story after I finish the Black Twins story arch, as well as my main story, Strangers From A Distant Land. For those of you who know me, or at least read my profile, yes, Leo and Lyra are based off of me and my brother Elladan, but since then they have taken on a life of their own. I hope that you enjoy the story!**_

_**May the Valar guide your pen,  
Nimrodel (who used to be known as 'Ginny')**_


End file.
